


Iron Man

by suprgrl1995



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Multi, Spoilers, The Sims, The Sims 3, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I made that corresponds with my Mega Man AU, Gray Matter and its -hopeful- sequel. And no, it's not the Iron Man you're thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man is by Nico Vega from their album of the same name.  
> Gray Matter can be read on WattPad here; http://www.wattpad.com/story/17821040-gray-matter

  
[Iron Man (Mega Man/Sims Machinima)](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x271t3l_iron-man-mega-man-sims-machinima_videogames) _by[suprgrl1995](http://www.dailymotion.com/suprgrl1995)_


End file.
